


Доверяю

by Malahit



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, золотой дождь, околобдсмная тематика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malahit/pseuds/Malahit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джаред доверяет и хочет, чтобы Дженсен снова верил в себя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Доверяю

**Author's Note:**

> Навеяно исполнениями заявки [3.90](http://pay.diary.ru/~topaet-top/p173030282.htm) с дженсенотопного кинк-феста.

Их отношения с Дженсеном развивались микроскопическими шагами. Нет, от стадии «хорошие приятели» к стадии «что-то большее» они перешли довольно быстро, и непривычный конфетно-букетный период был удивительно приятен, но затянулся он непростительно надолго. И Джаред не сразу понял, в чем дело. Дженсен боялся. Панически боялся ошибиться и все разрушить. И Джареду пришлось научиться мягко подталкивать, исподволь манипулировать, дарить уверенность и чувство правильности принятого решения, потому что отпустить Дженсена он уже не мог.

Потом оказалось, что это далеко не все. В их первый раз Джареду в итоге просто пришлось пригвоздить норовившего все прекратить Дженсена собой к кровати и буквально трахнуть себя его членом, благо проблем с эрекцией ни у одного из них не было. Чувствовал, что, пусти сейчас на самотек, другого раза может и не быть. А потом он выяснил, что Дженсен боялся сделать больно, боялся сорваться, не суметь себя вовремя остановить, сломать другого. Хотя Джаред не знал никого, кто контролировал бы себя лучше.

Корни проблемы уходили в прошлое Дженсена, но тот отказывался об этом говорить, и Джаред не настаивал. Ему пришлось воспитать в себе терпение и умение выжидать. И они продвигались вперед, шаг за шагом, вместе.

Но пусть барьер с сексом им удалось частично преодолеть, одно оставалось неизменным: вынужденный иногда принимать решения за Джареда, Дженсен каждый раз смотрел на него с такой виной во взгляде, будто, не спросив его мнения, совершил смертный грех. И что с этим делать, Джаред совершенно не представлял.

 

В тот вечер они решили прогуляться пешком. Город сиял после грозы, а мокрые улицы пахли весной. И все бы ничего, если б в паре кварталов от дома их не окатил из ближайшей лужи промчавшийся мимо автомобиль. Пришлось быстро возвращаться домой, и Джаред затащил Дженсена с собой под душ, уравняв шансы не заработать простуду.

От одежды избавлялись уже под теплыми струями, все равно она безнадежно промокла и отчаянно нуждалась в стирке. Смеясь и цепляясь за плечи, чтобы не упасть, стаскивали друг с друга прилипшие джинсы. Лаская, оглаживая, смывали друг с друга грязь.

\- Подожди, я сейчас, - Дженсен отодвинулся.

\- Что случилось?

\- Все в порядке, мне просто отлить надо.

Дженсен уже собрался было выйти из-под душа, но Джаред его удержал. Он не был уверен, что именно делает, но чувствовал, что так будет правильно.

\- Эй, ты чего?

\- Зачем куда-то идти, когда это можно сделать здесь?

\- Но… - договорить ему не дал мягкий, но уверенный поцелуй.

Дженсен ответил, отвлекаясь на мгновение, и вздрогнул, почувствовав легкие поглаживания внизу живота.

\- Тш-ш, все в порядке.

Джаред уверенно встретил полный смятения взгляд, медленно отпустил Дженсена и, не прекращая поглаживать его живот одной рукой, второй мягко обхватил его член. А затем подступил вплотную, снова ловя губы Дженсена своими, стараясь вложить в поцелуй всю свою уверенность и спокойствие, и настойчиво надавил пальцами на его живот. И, поймав поцелуем тихий всхлип Дженсена, почувствовал ударившую в пах горячую струю.

Тепло стекало по ноге, по запястью обхватывавшей член Дженсена руки, капало с пальцев. Резкий запах мочи был едва заметен, тут же смываемый льющейся водой.

Но как только все прекратилось, Дженсен попытался отодвинуться, отвернуться, и Джаред вновь удержал его за плечо.

\- Дженс. Посмотри на меня.

Джаред дождался, пока он поднимет взгляд, и уверенно продолжил:

\- Посмотри на меня. Видишь: мне не противно. Потому что я доверяю тебе.

\- Но я не… - но Джаред прижал пальцы к губам Дженсена, безмолвно прося помолчать.

\- Я не знаю, что произошло в твоей жизни, но ты изменился. Ты другой. Я не знаю никого, кто бы мог настолько хорошо себя контролировать, как ты. Ты не причинишь мне боли, ни физической, ни душевной. Ты почувствуешь границу, сможешь удержаться и не перешагнуть черту. Я знаю это, я верю в тебя. Я доверяю тебе. И ты, как никто другой, достоин этого доверия.

Дженсен долго вглядывался в лицо Джареда, будто пытался прочесть мысли и найти подвох. Но вот, наконец, его губы дрогнули в улыбке. Джаред мысленно выдохнул: из еще одной битвы они вышли победителями.


End file.
